


A Kiss

by CheezLord12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Homework, Kissing, M/M, Quidditch, Truth or Dare, ooooooooohhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezLord12/pseuds/CheezLord12
Summary: Five times Oliver Wood almost kissed Percy Weasley, and one time he did.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 195





	A Kiss

Second Year

Oliver tapped his finger nervously on the desk as Professor McGonagall slowly came down the aisle, emotionlessly handing out the now-graded essays. Oliver had worked endlessly to make this one good, had forfeited hours of his free time to go to the library with Percy and scan book after book.

He really needed to do well on this essay.

His stomach clenched harder and harder as she finally arrived at his desk and set the roll of parchment on his desk, not even slowing her pace. Oliver stared down at it even as the class was dismissed and the other students whirled out of the room.

He was startled from his racing thoughts by a voice next to him. "Oliver, what did you get?"

"Dunno," he muttered. "I can't open it."

Percy  _ tsked _ and swiped it from Oliver's desk. He unrolled it, his eyebrows shooting up as he saw the score. "Exceeds Expectations, Oliver!"

Oliver felt a huge weight lift off his chest and he shot from his chair, looking at the parchment. "Really?"

"Yes!" Percy exclaimed, grinning widely. Oliver jumped up in excitement as a surge of excitement ran through him. He looked at Percy, face flushed with pride and joy and time seemed to slow down.

Had Percy's hair always been quite so red?

Oliver felt himself leaning forward, possessed by something inside him. Almost immediately, he realized what he was about to do and he froze, jerking back.

Percy looked at him, completely oblivious to the battle that had just occurred in Oliver's mind in a matter of seconds. "Well done, Oliver." Percy said warmly before walking away, adjusting his bag.

Oliver released a breath, his heart beating wildly.

~

Third Year

Percy squinted as Oliver climbed up to the stand where he was sitting. He closed his book and set it aside. "You're done?" he asked.

Oliver nodded, collapsing on the uncomfortable stands before gently setting his broom beside him. "Yes. Do you think I did well?"

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Oliver, you are aware the only reason I came was because you forced me to? I wasn't paying attention."

Oliver scowled at him, raising a hand to shield himself from the harsh sun. "Well, the only reason I dragged you along was to garner favor with the capitan." His eyes wandered to the pitch, where Charlie Weasley was scribbling away at a parchment, glancing up at the candidates every once in a while.

"Ha ha." Percy muttered, picking his book back up.

"No, Percy." Oliver begged. "Please, keep me distracted so I don't explode with anxiety."

Percy sighed and looked at Oliver. "Alright, Oliver. Do you think you made it on the team?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. I really hope so. Do you think I made it on the team?"

Percy looked at him blankly. 

"Right, right. Not paying attention. How about I give you a play by play instead?"

Percy's face filled with horror, but before he could express it, a sharp whistle rang out from below. Oliver shot up and raced down the stands, nearly tripping in his haste. Percy followed him, much more calm.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming and trying out for the team. However, there can only be seven players, though I encourage you all to try out next year. For chasers, we have..." a buzzing filled his ears, but the sound sharpened into focus when he heard the word  _ keeper. _ "...Oliver Wood! Congratulations to the new team members!"

Oliver blinked in surprise as beside him. "Well done, Oliver." Percy said. "See, you had nothing to worry about."

It took another few moments for it to sink in. Oliver Wood, keeper to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

_ Oliver Wood, keeper to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. _

He let out a loud whoop, turning to Percy. Overcome with emotion, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Percy, hugging him tightly. He squeezed his eyes shut against the tears in his eyes. Percy froze, but patted him awkwardly. "There, there. No need to get so..." he trailed off, for once at a loss for words.

Oliver pulled back, smiling wildly. None of them said anything, just paused for a moment, looking at each other.

Another moment of stillness passed. Then another.

Oliver felt a twinge in his heart as Percy slowly started to lean forward, his eyes bright. At the same moment, they both seemed to realize what was happening and they stepped back hastily. Oliver cleared his throat, searching desperately for something to say.

Before he could, Charlie approached them, clapping Oliver on the back. "Well done, Oliver. Could I speak to you for a moment about practices?"

Oliver glanced at Percy as he was steered away, regret and shame bubbling in him. He tore his gaze away from Percy and faced Charlie. "Yes, I'd love that."

~

Fourth Year

Oliver hummed as he pushed open the door to his dormitory, trying to mentally recall if he had any homework. He froze at the sight in front of him.

Percy was curled into a ball on his bed, sniffling softly as he whispered to himself. He looked up as Oliver entered, revealing that his eyes were red and puffy. Percy sat up quickly, wiping at his eyes. When he spoke, his voice quivered. "Oliver. I thought you were at quidditch." he said.

"I... it ended early." Oliver said, slowly stepping in and closing the door behind him. "Are you... okay?"

"Yes." Percy said quickly, turning away. "I'm fine."

He was clearly not, but Oliver could tell he didn't want to be pushed so he said nothing as he tucked away his quidditch robes and collected his wand from his bedside table. He hesitated before stepping to Percy's bed, where he was hunched over and fiddling with his wand.

"Percy, if you want to talk... about anything, you can. I won't say anything." he said hesitantly.

Percy looked up, a suspicious look melting into relief. "Alright. It's my brothers."

Oliver sat next to Percy on the bed, feeling himself sink slightly into the mattress. "What do you mean?"

"Well, do you remember yesterday?"

Oliver nodded, reminding himself not to laugh. The day before, Fred and George had exchanged all of his homework for some... questionable pamphlets calling for all wizards to rid themselves of their robes and walk around in their birthday suits. Percy had proudly turned in all of his assignments, only to receive very shocked looks from Professors.

"Well," Percy continued. "I explained it to all my teachers and they understood and let me turn in the  _ real _ homework except for Professor Snape. He still won't accept it." his voice broke a little.

Oliver's brow furrowed a little. He'd never even considered the possibility that the small prank would hurt Percy's grades. Immediately, he felt a twinge of guilt. "I'm sorry." he told Percy, for lack of anything else to say.

"It's not your fault." Percy said dismissively.

"Still..." Oliver said, turning to look Percy in the face. "That's not fair."

Percy's breathing had slowed, and Oliver realized that he could feel it on his lips. Merlin, they were rather close together.

"It's..." Percy said.

Oliver watched his lips move as he said it.

"...fine."

"Alright." Oliver whispered back.

_ Alright. _

Percy jerked back suddenly as if aware of how close they'd gotten, a blush rising in his cheeks. Oliver slowly leaned back as well, fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve. "I'm going... to the bathroom." he said quickly, unable to meet Percy's gaze.

He stood up and walked out, glancing back once more to look at Percy. 

He was no longer crying.

~

Fifth Year

"Percy, don't be such a prat."

Oliver felt a small spark of protectiveness for his dormmate, but he said nothing as Percy looked up from his book and scowled at Angelina. "I'm not joining your game." he said.

Oliver, trying to diffuse the situation, interjected quickly. "Alright, that's fine. You don't have to. Angie, truth or dare?"

Angelia rolled her eyes, but she turned away from Percy and faced Oliver. "Truth." she muttered angrily.

"Boring!" Lola chanted, ducking the fist that was swung at her.

"Angelina, who do you like the least from all of us?" Oliver asked.

Angelina snorted. "Percy, duh. Bad question, Oliver."

"From those of us playing the game." Oliver corrected quickly.

"Too late." Angelina cooed. "You can't change the question.

Oliver's shoulders dropped and he sighed. "Fine, Rosa. Your turn."

She smiled and nodded happily. "Alright, Oliver, Truth or Dare."

"Dare." Oliver shrugged. Lola gave a happy yelp, glancing at Rosalind.

"Make it good." she implored.

"Make it involve Percy." Angelina implored.

Rosalind nodded, looking at Percy, who was ignoring them, reading his book. "Oliver, kiss Percy. On the lips."

The entire group went quiet as Percy's head jerked up. "Excuse me?" he spluttered. "You can't do that!"

Oliver chewed his lip thoughtfully. On the one hand, if he kissed Percy, he would remain in the game. On the other hand, Percy would never speak to him again, and Oliver sort of needed him if he wanted to pass O.W.L.'s.

On the third hand, Oliver sort of wanted to kiss Percy.

His mind made up, Oliver spun around and grinned at Percy. "Well, it is a dare."

Percy paled the firelight flickering across his face. "No." he said flatly.

"Do it!" Rosalind called.

Oliver hesitated, the pull in his chest contrasting against the downright terror in Percy's face. He sighed, softening. "I'm out." he said, turning away from Percy, who gave him a thankful look before returning to his book.

"Loser!" Angelina chanted.

Oliver just rolled his eyes at her and watched as the game went deep into the night.

~

Sixth Year

Studying, Oliver decided was no acquired taste. No, Oliver would never acquire a love of studying or even a like of it. He looked up from his book at the dorm room and sighed loudly.

Percy looked up from his own book, wrinkling his face at Oliver. "Do you need help, Oliver? I can read over your essay."

Oliver mulled it over, glancing down at the two entire words he'd written on the parchment. "Ah, no thanks. I'm good."

Percy nodded, turning back to his book, probably expecting Oliver to do the same. Oliver's attention, however, was far from his book.

His eyes were on the sunlight streaming through the window of their shared dorm, hitting Percy's hair straight on, turning it a glowing crimson. He shifted a little and the sunlight washed across his face, making his freckles appear as if they were dancing on the pale skin.

His breath caught when he realized something. 

Percy was beautiful.

They were sitting rather close together, only a foot separating them.

"Percy." he whispered.

Percy looked up, his eyebrow furrowing at the intensity of Oliver's gaze. "Yes?"

Oliver licked his lips, his eyes dropping down to Percy's lips. Merlin, he wanted to kiss Percy. "Can I..."

"Yes?" Percy asked again, slightly annoyed.

It was the annoyance that brought Oliver back from the edge. If he was this annoyed now, imagine how annoyed he would be when Oliver kissed him! Oliver drew back, looking away from Percy. "Ah... can I read your essay? Just for guidance, I won't copy!"

"Of course not, Oliver. You may not intend to, but you will inevitably end up using words and..." his voice became an annoyed buzz in that back of Oliver's mind as Oliver calmed himself.

Annoyed, exactly.

Oliver shouldn't kiss Percy because he would be annoyed.

~

Seventh Year

Oliver gripped his broom tightly, nearly crashing into the ground to meet his team, who he quickly wrapped into a huge hug, crying unabashedly. They'd won, after all those years, after all the practices, after the dementors and Sirius Black, they'd  _ won. _

He almost couldn't see through the tears as he finally released his team, watching the pitch become more and more crowded. His eyes snagged on a head of curly red hair, bobbing briskly through the crowd.

Percy.

Oliver didn't think, he just ran at the figure, shoving aside congratulations and well wishers until he was standing in front of Percy. "Oliver—" he started.

Oliver grabbed Percy's face in his hands and brought their lips together in a kiss.

Percy reacted immediately, stiffening first before slowly relaxing, moving his lips in response to Oliver's. Around them, there were gasps and whistles, but Oliver hardly heard them over the roaring in his ears.

They stayed glued to each other, Oliver slowly moving his hands to tangle in Percy's hair and pull him closer until finally they pulled apart with a loud gasp. They stared at each other, shocked.

But the immense joy Oliver was feeling couldn't be contained, and his face split into a wide grin. "I've wanted to do that since second year." he whispered, so only Percy could hear.

Percy blinked. "Third year."

"Then I guess we have to make up for lost time." Oliver breathed, already pulling Percy closer again.

"I guess we do." he whispered just before their lips met again.


End file.
